Apocalypse Dreams
by AlyssaLLBlack13
Summary: What happens when the virus hits Sunnydale? BuffyTribeIcewind Dale Trilogy Mix. Set in TribeWorld during season Five
1. Prologue

_Authors Note: This story changes POV's often. I'll try to warn you when it does. _

**Buffy**

I'd always wondered. What it meant, who I was. I mean, the Slayer. Out of all the girls in the world, why it had to be me. Because of my job, I never spent enough time with them. My mom, my dad. Even Giles. I never bothered trying to. I mean, I'd assumed they'd always be around. But I was wrong

**Drizzt**

The day I met them, I knew. Knew who I was, where I came from, why I'd lived there as long as I did. I never understood before. But at that moment, everything came together. The ways of the dark elves I'd long ago forsaken. It all made sense now. The things my mother, Matron Malice, did. The things she claimed were in the will of Lolth, the evil spider deity my race worships. I know why she did them. She did them in her effort to survive. Everything. The day I was born, the day I almost became a sacrifice to the Spider Goddess, the day my mother eliminated House DeVir. She did this to help her family survive. And I understand why I owe my life to my brother, Dinin. Had he not killed my oldest brother, Nalfein, I would have been the third living son, and I would not have lived past the day I was born. Instead, I know that my fate was sealed when Dinin destroyed Nalfein. I understand why Zaknafein sacrificed himself to save me. I understand all this, and yet there is still so much I have not yet grasped. In time, I suppose, it shall all be revealed to me.

**Lex**

It all makes perfect sense now. All the crap that's happened, now I understand why. Drizzt explained it all perfectly. Everything happens for a reason. I understand now why the virus hit, why Zoot emerged, why Tai-San was deleted. Oh, forget this. I don't know why any of this crap happened. All I know is that it did, and no one can change it. So you know what? I'm gonna go ahead and be miserable. I don't give a damn anyway.


	2. Ebony Returns

_Author's note-We start in Ebony's point of view. I'll let you know when we change._

I knew something was up. That day I walked into the mall and May wasn't there, I knew. It turns out that the Mallrats had believed Amber when she told them what I'd said about Mega. They found out, thanks in part to Jack being such a genius, that May was a traitor, and she'd been working for Mega since the big Zoot scare began. I figured I wouldn't be seeing Salene again, seeing as how she'd been spotted heading for the Ecos with Mouse. But she comes trotting back in, cool as a cucumber, rambling on about how "Eco life wasn't for her" and she "was a city girl at heart." It turns out the only reason she'd been looking for the Ecos was because Mouse refused to live in the mall anymore. I was wondering about that, actually. It seemed like Mouse would never leave the mall so long as Pride was around. Turns out Pride died a while back. Seems some of Ram's "loyal" Technos took Salene hostage. May was working with them for a while, but Pride found out. He wasn't very happy about it, I imagine. So, anyway, he found May talking to these Technos in an alleyway. Overheard May telling them to just get rid of Salene. Well, you can imagine Pride was just thrilled with that concept. He attacked the Technos, and they fired on him. Well, apparently, their stunners were set on level seven, and, as Jay once told me, that's enough to kill a buffalo. So Pride's been out of the picture for awhile, it turns out, and me not knowing because Mega and Java had me under their Paradise mind control. Salene didn't take the news too well, it turns out. Became a drinker. So, anyway, that day I walked into the mall, not only was May not there, but we apparently adopted a new Mallrat. Some black dude. Not my problem. My problem was Mega. And my 'dear' older sister Java. I had to get back at them. And I couldn't do that without the help of the Mallrats. They needed to overthrow Mega. And they couldn't do that without my help. It was a win-win situation for all of us. But then Buffy Summers and co. showed up, and things took a turn for the worse. Big time.


	3. Unlikely Friendship

_Author's note-We're in Spike's POV till about halfway through the chapter, then we go into Drizzt. I'll give you a heads up. _

Wow, this is amazing. This place, this mall. It's all so new. I mean, I'm old. Really old. Like, couple hundred years old. So I was amazed when I didn't get the virus. We all were. Even Buffy, though she wouldn't admit that she cared. She's been a little weird since the Dracula thing, let me tell you. She's become worse since we arrived here. But it looks like we're staying. Amber just called a meeting, and we're in. So, of course, little Dawnie is thrilled. She loves this place. I couldn't be more overjoyed for us all. Just means we're easy bait for those crazies. Though, funnily enough, I trust that Drizzt guy. He says he can help defend us. Why do I believe him? I don't know. Guess it's cause he's like me. We're both gonna be around long after these people are gone. They always say only opposites attract. So why do I like Drizzt? I honestly couldn't tell you.

_Author's note-Heads up, Drizzt now._

I don't know why I did it. Why I agreed to stay. I mean, it isn't because I like half these people. They're great and all, but, well, I don't know. I just don't trust them. They seem nice, but, I mean, look at the shock Spike had when he met me. He freaked. And now, he likes me. I don't get it. He acted exactly like Bruenor. Hated me until he got to know me. And now, well, now I can't get a moment's peace. What with Spike and those crazies. I've not gotten a moment's rest since they got here. But I do like Spike, in a weird we're-both-immortal way. I mean, it's really freaky. Though, he is going to be around even after me. He's the immortal one. I'm just a drow, after all. Seven or eight centuries and I'll be gone. I don't often understand things in my life, but I do understand that Spike and I would make a great team, were we to team up. And we absolutely will make a great team. At least I think so. Let's see if Spike agrees.


End file.
